Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 112
"The Crimson Devil" is the one-hundredth-and-twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 12, 2010. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary Jack has Dueled Greiger's younger brother Max, who was possessed by a demon but his power based strategy falls to the Devil-possessed Max's Power Reversal strategy (the symbolism of which spooks Jack visibly). Because of this, Jack forced to realize the limits of his own strength. "I want absolutely overwhelming might.", this thought is so strong in Jack's mind. Later, after he hears an elderly villager say "Go make a wish to The Crimson Devil, Jack goes to the temple where "The Crimson Devil" is enshrined. Because he seeks more power, Jack is invitingly tempted into a Duel with Familiar of Red Nova and the servant makes him an offer. The servant says to him "My Lord, if you want to be stronger, then the power thine wants can be obtained...". Because he is in a hurry, Jack enters into a Duel that serves as a ritualistic contract, with the fire demon as his opponent. Against monsters that inflict damage to him when destroyed, Jack struggles, while wondering what the Crimson Devil's true intentions are. His true intentions are revealed without issue as the Devil's Familiar already feels he has won. It wishes to use Jack's body as avatar for the return of The Crimson Devil, the last and strongest of the Earthbound Immortals who itself already fought The Crimson Dragon alone and lost 10,000 years ago. Featured Duel: Jack vs. Red Nova's Familiar Turn 1: Familiar The Familiar draws. He then Normal Summons "Abyss Kid" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Jack Jack draws "Big Piece Golem". Since the Familiar controls monsters and Jack doesn't, he Normal Summons "Big Piece Golem" ( 5/2100/0) in Attack Position. "Big Piece Golem" attacks and destroys "Abyss Kid". Since "Abyss Kid" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack 4000 → 3200). Jack Sets a card ("Red Screen"). Turn 3: Familiar The Familiar draws "Abyss Boat Watchman" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Abyss Kid", "Abyss Boat Watchman" is destroyed immediately. Since "Abyss Boat Watchman" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack 3200 → 2400). The Familiar then activates "Spirit Wave Barrier". Now if Jack attacks directly, the attack Jack made is negated and the monster that made the direct attack is destroyed. On the Familiar's third End Phase after this card's activation, he must destroy this card. Turn 4: Jack Jack draws "Power Breaker" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1900/0) in Attack Position. "Power Breaker" attacks directly, but the first effect of "Spirit Wave Barrier" negates the attack and destroys "Power Breaker". The Familiar's hand contains "Bewitching Butterfly", "Magic Law", and "The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler". Since "Power Breaker" was destroyed, Jack activates its first effect to destroy "Spirit Wave Barrier". "Big Piece Golem" attacks directly, but the Familiar activates his face-down "Guidance to the Abyss" to Special Summon "Abyss Guardian" ( 1/0/0) from his Deck in Defense Position. The second effect of "Abyss Kid" then activates, destroying "Abyss Guardian". Since "Abyss Guardian" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack 2400 → 1600). Since "Abyss Guardian" was destroyed during the Battle Phase, its second effect immediately ends the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Familiar The Familiar draws and passes. ... continues next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italic debuted here.